User blog:Gnifle/Headlights - you don't wanna see these in front of you!
Allright, for a long time there has been much confusion as to how Huggable's Headlights actually works. This is due to the way it has been coded. Now, let's shed some light on how this little range weapon actually works. First off, let's start by pointing out some fact about headlights and its stats. The coded values are the following: *Damage: 40 *Damage+1: +10 *Damage+2: +20 What confused us the most was the damage stat itself. It seemed rather small compared to what we've seen in battles. Hence, we decided to explore deeper into the subject. Me and Hackey5 joined up to make some tests, and by letting me shoot at him, Hackey figured out - by a visual measuring of the health bar - that a full beam of headlights gives around 100 damage to an opponent. We did two more tests with damage+1 and damage+2 respectively. The results we got were the following (for a full beam of damage): *No damage+ equipment: 100 damage *Damage+1: 128 damage *Damage+2: 155 damage Unfortunately, time didn't allow more tests, but as we parted, a small lightbulb lighted up. I started doing some advanced measuring of the exact duration time for the Headlights, and by using various computer programs to measure frames on my video, i determined that: *Headlights has an exact duration of 2.7 seconds Math explains it all What does this mean? Well, I started seeing a pattern in this. Take 100 damage and divide by 2.7: 100 damage \ 2.7 seconds = 37.37 This is within a slight margin of 40, which happens to be the base damage of Headlights. I reversed the proces, and tried 40 damage multiplied with 2.7 seconds. This assumes that 40 is the damage per second (D/s) value: 40 D/s * 2.7s = 108 108 damage seems pretty close to the 100 damage Hackey got by a visual look on the health bar. Assuming my theory is right, a full Headlight-beam with no damage+ equipment deals a total of 108 damage. What about equipment? With this in mind, i moved on to equipment. If it had been 10%/20% more damage in the coded values, it wouldn't nearly fit what Hackey measured. But if I add the equipment value to the base value, i get a damage value of 50 D/s and 60 D/s respectively. By doing the math we get: 50 D/s * 2.7s = 135 60 D/s * 2.7s = 162 Compared to Hackey's results, we're within a margin of only 7 damage points, and once again it should be noted that Hackey's values are based off of an visual reading. Where does this leave us? This means that we can conclude the following: *Headlights have a base damage of 40 damage ''per second'' *Damage equipment effect are added directly to the base damage **Damage+1 gives Headlights a damage of 50 damage'' per second'' **Damage+2 gives Headlights a damage of 60 damage'' per second'' **Damage+3 gives Headlights a damage of 70 damage'' per second'' *Headlight has a duration of 2.7 seconds *'LaTex' is a pretty neat feature in Wikia for producing mathmatical formulas ^^ **If you for some reason know how to make LaTex formulas have a transparent background, let me know! I hope this makes it pretty clear how Headlights work. Thanks to Hackey5 for his assistance in this. If you have any questions regarding this, feel free to leave them in the comment section below :D Category:Blog posts